


After Hours

by lateralus112358



Series: Discussion Between Professionals [3]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 15:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10310858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lateralus112358/pseuds/lateralus112358
Summary: Special Agent Root seeks car repairs.





	

Dr. Shaw grunts, and lifts the wheel, freshly fitted with a new tire, onto the hub. She holds a hand out. “Socket wrench.”

A slender hand deposits the tool in Shaw’s own hand, maintaining contact longer than strictly necessary. 

A private garage for her vehicle had raised Dr. Shaw’s rent, but the space and solitude that she had gained to work on her car in her spare time was so, so worth it. 

Today it’s slightly less solitudinous, and it’s not her car she’s working on. Recently she had discovered that Special Agent Root maintains an offensively lax attitude about her own car’s state of repair and/or disrepair, and she had been inclined to spend several hours making the most pressing mends. The car was still a piece of shit, she’s not a miracle worker, but it’s a piece of shit that will run. Since then, however, Root has seemed to require Shaw’s assistance with repairs almost perpetually; the woman is completely helpless when it comes to cars, apparently unable to even change the tires.

Though Dr. Shaw has her suspicions about the validity of this particular claim. Many of the problems Root reports are issues she had seemingly never had trouble with before learning of Dr. Shaw’s mechanical tendencies, and most of Root’s time during these mechanic sessions is spent undressing Shaw with her eyes. 

And then undressing Shaw with her hands. It’s gotten to the point where Root keeps several pillows (among other select items) in the backseat of her car for these occasions.

“Isn’t there a body somewhere you need to be investigating?” Shaw asks, tightening the bolts on the wheel. She’s honestly not sure how Special Agent Root ever actually gets any work done, since she spends an inordinate amount of time bugging Shaw, both at home, and at the morgue. 

“I’m pretty focused on _this_ body.” Root says, poking Shaw’s shoulder.

Shaw turns to face Root, sitting on the toolbox behind her, trying to resist the way the ends of her mouth curl upward. “That’s awful. Even for you.”

“I’m sorry, sweetie,” Root sighs. “You make it hard for a girl to focus.”

Shaw smiles, continuing to tighten the bolts. She’d ditched her mechanics coveralls this time, in favor of loose pants and a wife beater. Her many late hours in the garage, as well as hours spent at the gym, have given her a pair of arms that she feels immensely proud of, and if Root’s going to ogle her anyway, may as well give her something good to look at. Dr. Shaw has almost completely given up on acting unaffected by the agent’s presence, which has given her latitude to make sure that her presence affects Root to the same degree.

Which it does. 

She turns to see Root lick her lips, gaze fixed on Shaw’s bicep. Shaw smiles widely, and returns her attention to the tire.

Shaw moves to the back of the car, while Root stands, stretches, and announces her intention to go procure drinks from Shaw’s apartment. She can get in any time she likes, with the key Dr. Shaw had given her (a decision she can’t even manage to regret anymore). 

Actually, Shaw thinks, that’s a pretty good way to sum up their entire relationship. 

Damn it, even _she’s_ calling it a relationship now. She used to have a list titled ‘Never,’ and the word ‘Relationships’ was right at the very top. The list is still there, but it’s been renamed ‘Never, except for Root.’

The Special Agent returns, with a beer for Shaw, and a bottle of water for herself, since she’s still technically on the clock. Even if she seems disinclined to actually do her job. And even if Shaw’s never actually seen any indication that Root has any sort of oversight, or chain of command that she’s responsible to. She’d occasionally asked questions, but Root always manages to nimbly dodge them, while hitting on Dr. Shaw at the same time. 

“You have any plans for tonight?” Root asks, as Shaw sits down next to her on the toolbox. The side of her leg presses against Root's, and her skin tingles at the touch.

“Why?” Shaw takes a drink. “You got somethin’ in mind?”

“I feel bad that you got so dirty helping me out,” Root says, nodding at the dirt and grease stains on Shaw’s shirt and arms. “It seems like I should at least help clean you up.”

Shaw can’t think of an appropriate response so she crushes her mouth against Root’s instead. Her hands come up to cup Root’s face, who flinches slightly. Shaw pulls back, and sees a small cut on Root’s lower cheek.

“When did this happen?” She can’t believe she didn’t notice it earlier.

“It doesn’t matter.” Root voice is breathy and slightly exasperated.

“You’re not gonna get it infected on my watch,” Shaw says, tilting Root’s head with her hand to get a better look at the cut. “Come on upstairs so I can patch you up.”

Root rolls her eyes, and Shaw raises an eyebrow. “The sooner you get up there, the sooner we can get to bed.”

***

“So, lunch tomorrow?”

Shaw, facedown on the bed, mumbles something incoherent in response. Root had, as usual, worn her out. She smiles and presses a kiss to the doctor’s back. 

Letting the air out of all of her tires had definitely been worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be at least one more story in this universe, which is a fair bit longer than the others so far. Barring any unexpected catastrophes, it will be posted over the weekend. This story leads into it a little bit, though perhaps not in an obvious way.
> 
> I should again mention that I am very appreciative of all the folks who read my stories, leave kudos, or write comments. You're all very sweet.


End file.
